


Ladrones de Seda

by AliTheOrder



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Gen, logen tenía un papel en la primera versión de ladrones, so i obviously had to write it, spoilers de ladrones de libertad!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Kay necesita a un nigromante. Nadim tiene a una en mente, aunque por el camino se encuentran a otro.
Relationships: Fausto de Granth/Logen, Kay de Dahes/Nadim
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Ladrones de Seda

—¿Y estás seguro de que en Rydia vamos a encontrar un nigromante? 

Nadim alza una ceja. 

—¿Es que no te fías de mí? 

—¿Fiarme de la palabra de un pirata? —inquiero, cruzándome de brazos—. No sería lo más inteligente que he hecho. 

—Cierto. Aunque tampoco lo más estúpido —rebate él—. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que te escapaste de palacio para colarte en un barco? Un barco de bellacos, nada menos. 

Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero sonrío prácticamente de inmediato, de forma inevitable. Nadim también lo hace. Creo que va a decir algo más, pero entonces yo diviso entre el gentío algo, más bien, a alguien, que llama la atención entre todas esas coloridas ropas. Un joven con una túnica negra; una que reconozco como la misma que siempre lleva Quinn. 

Me detengo y me agarro del brazo de Nadim, en un sobresalto. 

He encontrado a un nigromante. 

Salgo corriendo en su dirección, tirando del rydiense para no perderlo entre la marea de personas. Él grita mi nombre, preguntándome qué estoy haciendo, pero yo no respondo, pues sólo me centro en no perder de vista al nigromante. Cuando lo alcanzamos, me fijo en que lo acompaña otro chico. Ambos comparten una carcajada, aunque su risa se apaga de golpe cuando ven que me he parado frente a ellos y los miro con seriedad. 

El nigromante da un paso adelante, como si protegiera a su acompañante. 

—¿Hay algún problema? 

Yo procuro mantener la calma. 

—Eres un nigromante, ¿cierto? —Parece sorprendido por mi pregunta. Más bien, por el hecho de que me esté dirigiendo a él. Asiente, la confusión reflejada en su mirada—. Bien. Necesito tu ayuda. 

Entrecierra los ojos, examinándome de arriba abajo, imagino que tratando de averiguar qué es lo que quiero de él realmente. Quizás se haya dado cuenta ya de que no puede leerme la mente y eso lo haga desconfiar aún más. 

—Kay... —murmura Nadim, pero yo alzo la mano para evitar que siga hablando. 

—Pagaré lo que sea necesario —añado. 

—¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda exactamente? —cuestiona, tras un breve silencio.

Eso no se lo puedo contar aquí. No delante de tanta gente. No delante de Nadim. No puedo. No todavía. 

—Preferiría discutir ese asunto en privado —respondo, aunque él no parece muy satisfecho con esa resolución. 

Entonces, su compañero posa una mano sobre su hombro. 

—Logen. No pasa nada. Escucha lo que tenga que decirte. Yo puedo esperar aquí. 

Se miran directamente a los ojos y, en cuestión de segundos, la expresión del nigromante cambia por completo. No comprendo bien qué sucede, pero acaba asintiendo. 

—Bien. Vayamos a un lugar más discreto. 

Me vuelvo hacia Nadim y le pido que aguarde hasta que yo regrese. No está muy contento con la idea de dejarme a solas con el nigromante, pero yo le aseguro que no ocurrirá nada malo. Así pues, el tal Logen y yo nos dirigimos a un callejón vacío. Lanza un hechizo y yo imagino que se trata de alguno que impida que alguien pueda espiarnos. Es entonces cuando dice, haciendo que se me corte la respiración: 

—Bueno, alteza. ¿Qué se os ofrece en Rydia? ¿No deberíais estar camino de Dione para vuestra boda? 

Me llevo la mano a la pulsera instintivamente para comprobar que sigue ahí. Y lo está. No tiene sentido. ¿Cómo lo ha averiguado? Logen sonríe de medio lado, con cierto orgullo por saber que está en lo cierto sobre mi identidad. 

Carraspeo. 

—Agradecería que esta información no saliera de aquí. 

—Nadie lo sabrá por mí. Tampoco es asunto mío —reconoce, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque no comprendo qué estáis haciendo aquí. ¿Es que no tenéis nigromantes en Dahes que puedan ayudaros? 

Me planteo cómo ponerlo al corriente de mi situación sin darle más información de la necesaria. 

—Es... complicado —murmuro—. El nigromante real no puede ayudarme. Pero quizás tú sí puedes. 

No me convencía del todo contarle todos los detalles al saber quién soy yo, pero supongo que, si voy a romper el hechizo, toda Marabilia acabará sabiéndolo antes o después, así que no importa si Logen lo sabe primero. Por eso le hablo acerca del conjuro que afecta a mi cuerpo y cómo llevo toda mi vida acarreando esta maldición. Le pregunto si sabe cómo romperla. 

Logen suelta un largo suspiro y me mira con cierta pena. 

—Un hechizo así sólo puede deshacerlo quien lo lanzó —me explica, y yo siento que me mareo. Debo apoyarme en la pared del callejón para no caer—. Si esa persona muriera... el hechizo también desaparecería. 

Yo niego de inmediato. No, eso no es una opción. No voy a matar a nadie. No quiero convertirme en los mismos monstruos que son ellos. 

—Debe... Debe de haber otra forma —musito, con miedo a que la respuesta sea una que no quiero oír. 

Inspira hondo, pasándose una mano por la nuca. 

—Un beso de amor verdadero puede romper cualquier hechizo. 

Pero eso sólo son mitos, ¿no? Como los que tanto le gustan a Collen. Aunque Logen parece tan convencido de que lo que dice es cierto que no me atrevo a contradecirlo. 

—No... No tengo tiempo para eso. —No puedo esperar a que alguien mágicamente se enamore de mí de la noche a la mañana. Además, ¿podría alguien quererme sin saber toda la verdad sobre mí?—. Por favor. Dime que hay alguna otra opción. 

Él parece pensárselo dos veces antes de decir nada. 

—Hay... historias —empieza, dubitativo—. A veces las oía en la Torre. Sobre lugares en Marabilia que son capaces de conceder deseos. —Lo escucho atentamente, mis ojos bien abiertos—. No quiero crearos falsas ilusiones, alteza. No estoy seguro de que sean reales. La mayoría de estos sitios sólo se mencionan en leyendas o en cuentos para niños. Pero... supongo que todas las historias tienen cierta parte de realidad. Quizás, si investigáis, podréis encontrar algo. 

Las comisuras de mis labios tironean hacia arriba mientras me aferro a esa esperanza con todo mi ser. Si esto trata de leyendas, sé que Collen podrá ayudarme. 

—Gracias —susurro, todavía asimilando que hay una forma de escapar de esto. De ser libre. Rebusco entre mis bolsillos un saquito con monedas para dárselo, por las molestias ocasionadas, pero Logen lo rechaza en cuanto se lo tiendo. 

—No tenéis que pagarme nada. Siento no haber podido ser de más ayuda. 

—Me has ayudado mucho —le garantizo—. Y... una cosa más. ¿Podría... contar con tu discreción? Hasta que consiga romper el hechizo, al menos. 

Él frunce el ceño. 

—¿Por qué no queréis que se sepa todavía? Si vuestro padre ha sido tan despiadado como para hacer esto, Marabilia debe saber cómo es de verdad ese hombre. 

Yo suelto una risa algo amarga. 

—¿Crees que me creerían antes que a él? —Logen desvía la mirada, incómodo. Sabe cuál es la respuesta—. No, necesito pruebas. Necesito demostrar qué es lo que me ha hecho. Y, entonces, Marabilia lo juzgará. 

Me mira, algo entristecido por cómo me he resignado a aceptar que no hay otro remedio que este. 

—Marabilia debe saber que sus soberanos no tienen reparos en hacer daño incluso a su propia familia mientras eso les permita tener un heredero —masculla, y en sus palabras percibo una rabia contenida que no llego a comprender de dónde sale. Casi parece como si este asunto le tocara de cerca. Sin embargo, se recompone enseguida, y esboza una sonrisa antes de dirigirme una reverencia—. En cualquier caso, podéis contar con un aliado en Granth, alteza. 

Granth. ¿Es de Granth? Me pregunto qué está haciendo en Rydia, entonces. Le devuelvo la sonrisa. 

—Gracias por todo, Logen. De verdad. 

—No hay de qué. No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien de la realeza —dice, y parece que su propio comentario le hace gracia, aunque no entiendo por qué—. Por cierto. Os recomiendo que, si os quedáis en Rydia estos días, no os mostréis demasiado en público. El rey Fadir y su hijo han venido por una visita diplomática. Temo que alguno de los dos pueda reconoceros. Especialmente el príncipe; se dice que tiene muy buena memoria para las caras.

—Llevaré cuidado —asiento—. Aunque no creo que lleguemos a cruzarnos. 

Logen vuelve a contener la risa, y yo ladeo la cabeza, intentando entender qué es tan divertido.

—No sé si os daríais cuenta. El príncipe siempre usa algún tipo de hechizo ilusorio cuando sale a pasear por ahí, para que nadie sepa quién es. —No me da tiempo a preguntar cómo es que sabe eso, porque no tarda en añadir—: Pero no, no creo que tengáis tan mala suerte. En fin, espero de verdad que consigáis romper vuestro hechizo, alteza. 

—Kay —lo corrijo, tendiéndole la mano. Él parpadea, algo perplejo, antes de estrechármela. 

—Kay —repite, sonriéndome. 

Los dos regresamos con nuestros respectivos acompañantes. Le doy las gracias al nigromante de nuevo a modo de despedida, y Nadim y yo emprendemos la marcha hacia el refugio de la tripulación. Me doy cuenta de que está absorto en sus pensamientos, pues ni siquiera me ha preguntado qué tal ha ido con Logen. 

—¿Nadim? —lo llamo, y él da un respingo en cuanto oye su nombre. 

—Perdona —murmura, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es que... Ese chico, el que acompañaba al nigromante... Me ha reconocido. 

—¿Reconocido? —repito, con confusión—. ¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Da igual —se apresura a contestar. Me mira, expectante, y cambia de tema—: Cuéntame qué te ha dicho el nigromante. 

No insisto en lo que acaba de revelarme, pues no parece querer hablar de ello ahora. Me recuerdo preguntarle al respecto más adelante, ya que es evidente que lo ha inquietado un poco. Pero, por ahora...

—Tenemos que encontrar una leyenda.

**Author's Note:**

> ahora que lo habéis leído pensad en lo triste que es que logen por ayudar a kay sea el causante de que comprometan a fausto con ivy


End file.
